1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food seasoning apparatus, more particularly, to a device for internally injecting liquid or solid seasoning into meat prior to cooking. Two embodiments of the apparatus are disclosed, one involving exerting direct pressure on a meat injecting rod, and another involving squeezing of a trigger and handle combination. A method for internally seasoning meat with the apparatus of the present invention is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food seasoning devices are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,035 to DeSeversky shows a food seasoning injection device in which a hopper holds solid seasoning and tapers to a cylindrical section through which projects a piercing tube for inserting a part of the solid seasoning into meat, and the like. A problem with devices such as that of DeSeversky is plugging of the piercing or containing tube with meat on downward motion of the piercing tube. Furthermore, excessive pressure is required to force the piercing tube into the meat. These problems are overcome by the specific structure of the apparatus of the present invention when operated according to the method of the present invention.
Injecting devices for a different purpose are shown in U.S. Patents to Davis (No. 2,761,305), Sundholm (No. 3,286,887), and Moline (No. 3,717,222). Davis shows a device for injecting and compacting material into openings in concrete, brick, stone or other masonry, drawing material from a reservoir by means of a tamping rod into a fissure or opening. No means for creating the fissure or opening, however, are apparent from the device of Davis. Sundholm and Moline both show dispensing apparatus for applying grease, or the like, using a plunger assembly and nozzle. None of these three patents, however, provides means for penetrating into the interior of meat and none could be expected to properly dispense seasoning materials within the interior of a meat product.
Other patents showing the state of the prior art are the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,188,976--May 31, 1938--Larkin PA1 2,384,429--Sep. 11, 1945--Ball PA1 2,784,682--Mar. 12, 1957--Clevenger.